


Confession

by KittieHill



Series: One Word Prompt [4]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Changing Relationships, Come Swallowing, Coming on Clothing, Confessions, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Hand Jobs, M/M, One Shot, One Word Prompts, Oral Sex, Purple Shirt of Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-19
Updated: 2015-04-19
Packaged: 2018-03-24 16:36:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3775738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittieHill/pseuds/KittieHill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another one word prompt story. I like to do them whilst writing my long stories as it helps me think. So here's todays filth.</p>
<p>Not beta'd. Not for profit, you know the drill.</p>
<p>Not related to any of the other one shot/prompt work i've done. Word i was prompted was 'Confessing'</p>
<p>Bold is Sherlock talking to the other person (i.e not John)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Confession

_He doesn’t think about me in that way!_

John stopped at the top of the stairs and listened intently to Sherlock speak; he must have been on the phone as John couldn’t hear any other voices or sounds to suggest Sherlock had company.

_Shut up! I just know he doesn’t!_

Was Sherlock having a secret relationship? John felt a strange pang in his lower stomach at the thought that his best friend didn’t feel comfortable discussing his love life. John tried to think back towards every conversation they had had regarding lovers or sex ( _majority being cases or John’s own dating history_ ) and realised that Sherlock had never actually confessed to which gender ( _if any_ ) he preferred. John felt a stab of guilt as he reasoned that Sherlock must have kept his sexuality a secret due to his constant ‘I’m not gay’ outbursts.

_Why would he be interested in me?_

John listed the reasons why somebody would be interested in Sherlock; his intellect, his caring and loving nature, his loyalty, his voice, his fingers, his lips, his perfect body…

Pulling himself from the train of thought John listened more carefully towards the doorway as Sherlock suddenly started to pace;

_I can’t tell him how I feel! Of course I can’t! Are you being dense on purpose?! He wouldn’t be able to continue looking at me if I admitted my feelings!_

Ah so it’s somebody he knows then John thought, running a list through his mind; it could be Lestrade, he had the silver fox thing going for him, he and Sherlock had been friends for longer than John had known Sherlock and the DI hadn’t punched him yet. That was a good sign. Or one of his network? Unlikely but possible, Anderson? John bit back a snort at the thought of Sherlock swooning over Anderson and his ridiculous beard.

_He’s sexually experienced; I can’t imagine he would want to be with a virgin. I’ve never even kissed anybody before! How could I hide that from him?_

John grinned at finally hearing it from Sherlock’s mouth. Mycroft had hinted that sex alarmed Sherlock and the Woman had insisted that Moriarty called Sherlock ‘The Virgin’ but John hadn’t believed it, how could somebody who looked like Sherlock still be innocent?

_What if he wants to move out? I couldn’t imagine living anywhere without him now_

John’s stomach dropped to his knees as his mind finally caught up.

_What sort of a suggestion is that? Why do I keep you around?!_

Sherlock was becoming irate now; John’s legs shook dangerous close to giving out as he stood to his full height and walked through into the living room to see Sherlock staring at Billy the Skull who sat silently on his perch on the fireplace.

‘John’ Sherlock stammered ‘You’re home early’

‘Did you mean it?’ John asked, never moving his eyes from Sherlock’s own colourless ones

‘M-Mean what?’ Sherlock mumbled as he looked away

‘No. Look at me. Did you mean it?’ John repeated, watching as Sherlock nodded slowly and nervously.

‘We’re such idiots’ John smiled

‘Speak for yours- _hummph’_ Sherlock started before his words were cut off by John’s lips covering his own. Sherlock held his arms by his side, his mind going blank as John seemingly stopped at rational thought from leaving his brain.

John noticed that Sherlock’s lips were frozen in a pout; he hadn’t attempted to kiss back or touch due to his nervousness or overwhelmed nerves. John pulled away and looked up at his best friend with a caring smile; wrapping one hand around the back of Sherlock’s neck he used his other arm to move Sherlock’s hand to grip his hip.

‘Relax’ John grinned ‘It’s supposed to be fun’

‘I don’t… I don’t know what im doing’ Sherlock admitted with a deep blush

‘It’s okay’ John soothed stroking a finger over Sherlock’s cheekbone and moving his lips again to press against Sherlock’s ‘Just follow me’

Sherlock attempted to nod as John moved in for a kiss, their lips touched and shiver of excitement ran up and down Sherlock’s spine as John stroked his hair gently. When John was sure that Sherlock had mastered the basics of lip touching, he opened his lips a fraction to slip his tongue out and flick across the plump lower lip. Sherlock gasped and his legs wobbled as John licked against the soft lips until Sherlock was able to open his own mouth to tentatively do the same,

John gasped and whined into Sherlock’s mouth as their tongues touched; the taste of tea, cigarettes and something perfectly Sherlock rushed through John’s system and caused his cock to twitch awake in his trousers. Sherlock must have felt the same way as he whimpered and moved his remaining hand over the growing bulge in his slacks,

‘Its okay’ John soothed ‘It’s normal’

Sherlock nervously nodded before returning to kissing; their tongues working out the perfect rhythm in no time, allowing both men to fully commit to a passionate yet slightly messy French kiss full of tongue and arousal. John moved his hand up and down Sherlock’s spine, feeling each bump beneath the purple shirt.

‘John’ Sherlock whispered ‘please’

The older man nodded and led Sherlock into his bedroom; the room was warm and bright, the bedding freshly laundered which filled the room with lavender as the men sat on the edge of the mattress and stared at one another.

‘I shouldn’t have listened into your conversation, but I should have admitted my feelings a long time ago’ John blushed ‘I’ve wanted this for a while’

Sherlock gasped and looked away nervously ‘John, would you make love to me?’

‘Christ’ John shuddered with arousal as he looked over at his partners almost black eyes ‘That voice is sinful’

Sherlock smiled and pushed John back onto the bed, fitting himself between the open V of John’s legs so that they could kiss easily whilst rutting against one another wantonly,

‘I will, but not yet. I’m not ready to take that step yet’ John whispered carefully as he stroked through Sherlock’s hair and over the prominent cheekbones.

Sherlock nodded and pressed his lips against John’s own; their tongues meeting softly as he unzipped Sherlock’s tailored trousers and pulled out his delicious looking cock. The doctor smiled as he moved to sit on his knees in front of Sherlock and lapped at the exposed tip with his tongue, licking around the slit and tasting the salty and bitter precum which dripped from the hard shaft. Sherlock grabbed the bedding tightly and wailed loudly as John wrapped his hand around the base of Sherlock’s cock and stroked it in time with his licks and sucks. The doctor wasn’t naïve but he had never been on his knees in front of a bloke before, he followed Sherlock’s heavy breathing and picked up the pace, moving his other hand to Sherlock’s bollocks and rolling them around in his hand.

Sherlock moaned loudly and bucked his hips wildly; the unknown pleasure of a warm and wet mouth wrapped around his cock was driving him over the edge and he whispered his impending climax before tapping John on the head and growling ‘close’

John understood and continued to suck and lick; steeling himself for the next part which he had always imagined in the darkness of his bedroom as he stroked himself to an empty orgasm devoid of affection or desire. He stuck out his tongue and licked around Sherlock’s frenulum, watching as the younger man tensed and froze; his eyes closing and his teeth worrying his lip as he groaned deep and almost inaudible as his orgasm washed over him and shot after shot of salty and bitter cum flooded John’s mouth. The doctor swallowed as much as he could, gagging slightly and forcing himself to breath as he attempted to get rid of the semen in his mouth before using his hand to milk the remaining drops onto the bush of black pubic hair at the base of Sherlock’s prick.

‘God, John’ Sherlock moaned, attempting to catch his breath as he looked down at a completely dishevelled and aroused John Watson between his feet ‘my god’

John smiled and looked up through his long eyelashes as Sherlock pulled him for a kiss; the detective didn’t mind his own taste and licked into John’s mouth eagerly as he fumbled with John’s trousers and wrapped his hand around the man’s leaking cock. He pumped his hand rapidly, feeling John’s cock twitching and bobbing in his grip as John finally threw back his head and growled deep and low before covering Sherlock’s purple shirt with lines of creamy cum which dripped from the fabric in patterns that Sherlock would later investigate. At that moment however; the younger man stroked John softly and whispered sweet nothing’s into his stomach as he continued to feel the movement of the doctor’s foreskin against his head and the coarse hairs which covered his pubic area.

The pair kissed passionately and began to laugh until tears streamed down their faces and onto the carpet below; John held Sherlock’s cheeks carefully as he tilted the man’s face to look at him,

‘I love you’ John whispered,

‘I love you too’ Sherlock blushed.

‘Next time, tell me. Not the skull’ John chastised playfully before pushing Sherlock backwards onto the bed and straddling him passionately.


End file.
